


Hear It Crash

by Cormag_Ravenstaff



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cormag_Ravenstaff/pseuds/Cormag_Ravenstaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fang's ready for the big night with Lightning, everything comes crashing down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear It Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Mirrored from my FFnet account.

Hear It Crash

Fang let her eyes close as she leaned back into the couch. Lightning would be arriving back from her job in twenty minutes or so for their date. And that meant Fang had time for a little nap before the big event.

_Riiiiiiiiing!_

_Dammit,_  Fang inwardly cursed. She reached for her phone on the table in front of her. Flipping the cellphone open, she brought it up to her ear and said, "Hello?"

" _Hey Fang."_

"Sunshine!" Fang grinned. "I wasn't expecting you to call me."

" _I wanted to let you know that there's some traffic. I might be ten minutes late."_

"That's fine," Fang said dismissively. "More importantly, how was your day?"

" _I'll be glad to get home."_

"Damn right, you ready for our date? I bet you've been thinking about it all day," Fang said.

" _Fang, this isn't our first date or anything. We've been on dozens."_

"Doesn't make it any less special," Fang said, reaching down to her pocket and feeling the square box.

" _Yeah…I have been thinking about it all day."_

"Aw, that's adorable Sunshine," Fang said.

" _Shut it, Fang."_ Fang could hear the laugh in her girlfriend's voice.

"That's not what you said last night," Fang teased.

" _Fang!"_

"Haha! Only joking, Light," Fang said through uncontrollable laughter.

" _Etro Fang, trying to get you to mind your mouth is like—"_

Fang jerked the phone away from her ear as the loudest static she'd ever heard came from her phone. Even from a few feet from her head, Fang's ear was ringing.

"Sunshine? Did you drop your phone?" Fang asked, putting the phone next to her other ear.

No answer.

"Light? You there?" Fang asked, her voice turning worried.

No answer.

"Must've lost the connection," Fang reasoned.

* * *

Once two hours had passed, Fang began to get  _really_ worried.

She called Lightning's phone at least twenty times. And when there was no response, Fang called Serah, Snow, Vanille, and Hope. None of them knew where Fang's soldier was.

Fang was just about ready to call the Guardian Corps when her phone began to ring.

"Yes?" she answered.

" _Is this Oerba Yun Fang?"_  said an unfamiliar voice. He had one of the most serious voices Fang had ever heard.

"Yes," Fang repeated.

" _Claire Farron has been in an accident. You were first on her emergency contact details so—"_

"Accident? What accident!?" Fang said, her voice becoming more erratic by the second.

" _Ms. Farron was in a car accident about two hours ago. She's in the Bodhum Regional Hospital—"_

"Good bye," Fang said after hearing where her beloved was. She hung up the phone and dashed out the door.

* * *

Fang entered the hospital in a hurry. Every person in her way was either pushed or avoided.

When she reached the help desk, Fang said one word, "Farron."

The woman at the counter quickly found where Lightning was so as to not incur Fang's wrath. Without even thanking the woman, Fang dashed off again.

Before she knew it, Fang was at the room. Her hand trembled as she reached for the doorknob, fearing what she would find within the room. With a twist of her wrist, the door opened. The doctor inside jumped in surprise, not having expected anyone.

"How is she?" Fang demanded.

"Uh…who are you?" the doctor asked.

"I asked you a fucking question," Fang said, fury building in her voice.

"Um, Ms. Farron here has received many broken bones as well as—"

"Will she be okay?" Fang asked in the same tone.

"Yes, she'll recover," the doctor said. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go doctor…something."

The white coated man dashed out of the room and away from Fang. The black haired woman didn't pay him any attention.

Instead, she pulled up a chair next to Lightning and sat quietly listening to her girlfriend's breathing.

"Damn, don't we just have all the luck," Fang muttered. But she was relieved, Lightning was going to be okay. The previous two hour had been the most stressful in Fang's life, and the doctor's words came as an immense relief to her.

Fang reached down and took Lightning's hand into hers and held it tight.

Lightning stirred and flicked her eyes open, "…Fang…?"

"Sunshine!" Fang yelped, surprised.

"Sorry….about this," Lightning said, taking her time to talk. She was probably drugged up.

"It's fine, Light. As long as you're okay," Fang said.

"Looks like I missed our date," Lightning chuckled softly. "I was looking forward to that."

"So was I," Fang said, subconsciously letting her hand drift to her pocket.

"What's…that?" Lightning asked, pointing as best she could to the lump in Fang's pocket.

_Dammit Fang, now you've done it!_ she berated herself. "Uh…what are you talking about, Light?"

"That thing in your pocket," Lightning said, fixing Fang with as stern a gaze as she could manage.

Fang sighed, defeated. It's not like she could resist Lightning anyway. Reaching into her pocket, Fang pulled out the box. "It's a ring," Fang said. "I was going to ask you to marry me tonight."

Lightning's eyes widened and her mouth hung open in an O. Were it not for the gravity of the situation, Fang would have laughed her ass off.

"Oh," Lightning finally said.

"I guess the surprise is ruined now," Fang said, feeling dejected. She just couldn't seem to do anything right.

"Yes," Lightning said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Fang blinked.

"I'll marry you, Fang," Lightning said with a real smile.

Now it was Fang's turn to have her mouth hang open and say, "Oh."

"This is the part where you kiss me, Fang," Lightning laughed.

Fang happily obliged. Several times.

After all that obliging, Fang slipped the ring on Lightning's hand. But before she could properly admire it, Serah and Snow burst into the room.

Fang let the sisters have their time together. It wasn't like Fang could focus anyway. Lightning said yes!

"Claire! What's this ring on your hand?" Serah finally asked.

Lightning laughed, "About that…"

Fang smirked. This was turning out to have a happy ending.


End file.
